Twisted
by wwe.celebs243
Summary: Second Story!
1. Chapter 1

Twisted

Torrie's POV:

Im going to camp! I cant wait!John,Maria ,and Jeff is going.I still don't see why Ria likes Jeff that much…He's so…so..childish.I mean..I love Ria but she doesn't have the best choice in men..Like when she dated .. Orton would have came with us but he's on vacation with Ryse in well.I hear Candice Michelle is going to be girl who likes ,she is so annoying."Torr!"I heard him say."Hey Johny bear!"I exclaimed."You ready?"He asked me .I we walked out of my house and into the Maria and Jeff were."Hey Ria!Jeff."I said."Hey!How are you?"Ria asked we talked and THE WAY we made it too Camp:Sunnyside!Then we made it too are cabins.I was with Ria,CANDICE MICHELLEL,Victoria,Mickie James,Melina Perez,and .Ashley?"Ash!"I yelled."Hey Torr!"She said while hugging me.I smiled.I missed Ash,she moved to New I live in Grayson right now were in Nevada.I know long way from home.I miss Ryse and Randy.I wish they were Ryse was here she would be jumping up and Ria,Melina,Micks,and Ash was here.

IN ITALY:

Mryse's POV:

I'm at the hotel with Randy and his parents."DAD!Have you see Ryse?"I could hear Randy ask his father."Upstairs"He said.I and me had our first we've been together for 5 years!He said that maybe we should go back and go to camp with everyone I said beautiful here and his parents payed a lot of money to go on this we argued said..some relation-like words."Ryse..?Im soo please come out.I.I know im stupid.I know I do stupid things.I know that you may be really mad at me but.I love you Ryse."He said to nothing.I sighed.I loved Randy was so sweet to would do anything for 've dated for 5 years.I got up and went out of my hiding place.I looked down at the floor.I said some pretty nasty stuff to him."Randy.."I looked walked over to me and then kissed me.I kissed back."I love you Randall Keith Orton"I said to smiled."I love you to Ryse,I love you too."He time I I thought about Tor ,Ria,Melina,and Mickie.I called Ria."Hey me Ryse."I said to the red-head through the phone."Ryse!Hey you doing?"She said." hows camp?"I asked ."Good,and you'll never believe who's here."She said."Who?"I asked."Ash!"She I hung up.I then practically jumped up and down before I got tired and dropped to the had to come and pick me up.I fell asleep soon after that.

Camp:

John's Pov:

When we got off the bus we went over to out cabins.I got stuck with:Jeff,his brother Matt,Mike(Miz),Adam(Edge),Morrison,Punk,and I settled in I went over to Torrie's cabin."Hey everything going over here?"I smiled."Hello everythings fine."She said."How about we go have a picnic at..maybe 4-ish?"I smiled even wider.I love it when she smiles,I nodded."Yea,That will be fine."She said.I nodded and walked away from Torrie to Ria."Hey Ria,I bet Jeff wants to see should probably go to talk to him."I I walked out and went back to my cabin to get everything ready for the picnic.

Maria's POV:

After John left I went over to Torrie."Hey, John is planning something tonight?!"I said while smirking."Ria!Did you spy on us?"She asked.I she hit me with a I grabbed my pillow and hit Torr with it and she fell to the floor.I giggeled then rolled her eyes and got up and looked at her cellphone,which said 3:55 p.m."When I get back from my date Im going to kill you!"she eyes widened and then I rolled her eyes and then went out the I went to Jeff's cabin."Hey Jeff!"I yelled."Oh hey Ria!"He said while sticking a Jolly Rancher in his mouth.I shook my always has had a thing for candy."You want-wait.I wont share my Jolly Ranchers!"He exclaimed.I rolled my eyes."I don't want any anyway Jeff."I said."MHM…!"Jeff said.I sighed."Bye Jeff!"I said."Wait!Ria!Where'd John go?Have you seen him?"I heard someone was Adam.I nodded."Yes,yes I 's on a date with Torr"I rolled his eyes and nodded."Bye Adam!Bye Jeff."I said and went out the door.

Jeff's POV:

I grabbed my bag and saw skittles in I grabbed them and gobbled them I ran up to Adam and smacked him ."OW!What the heck Jeff?"Adam said.I shrugged and went up to my older brother Matt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXHo ws that for Chapter 1! I knew not scary rite it will be.I PROMISE..I love u guys!


	2. Mike!

Chapter 2:

Randy's POV: When I woke up I was laying on the cough with a bunch a Krabby-Patty gummie wrapper things."RANDY!Did you eat all of those Krabby-Patty's?"I heard Mryse yell.I groaned."Yes."I rolled her went back to our bedroom.I sighed and got up and got called John."Hey 's camp?"I asked my Best Friend."Randy?Camps 's Italy?"he asked." me and Ryse had our first fight."I said."WOW... you guys been dating for like 5 years?"He asked." John.I got to go."I said."Bye Randy."John said.

Ashley's POV:

* *I groaned and opened my looked over at my alarm clock that I brought with me."TORR!RIA!MEL!MICK-KICKS!WAKE UP!"I yelled as loud as I could.I sighed as I saw everyone get up but Melina.I got up and went over to her I shook sighed and threw a pillow at me and said,"SHUT UP!IM TIRED ASH!"I rolled my eyes and went over to my "desk".

Matts POV:

When I woke up this morning all I could think about was the conversation I had with Jeff.*sigh*I really worry about him sometimes.."Matty?Do you have any Skittles or Jolly Ranchers?"I heard Jeff say."No Jeffro I dont."I said."What about-"He was about to say but I cut him off"No Jeff!I dont have any other candy!"He pouted."You dont have to be mean Matty,"he said."Jeffery Nero go to bed before I...never go to sleep.."I sighed and went to bed.I sighed IN drifted to sleep.

Melina's POV:

I sighed and looked over to Ash's alarm was 12:34!But Im sooo tired...I then got up and fixed me some cofee in the "place where we eat" which was very disguisting.I sighed and sat down at table which Torr,Ria,Ash,and Micks-Kicks was sitting at."Hey girls."I said."Hey"They said in sync.I started eating.

Mickie's POV:

" you seen Mike today?"I asked shook her head.I sighed."Uh... guys Mike isnt here...I wonder if he's okay."I said aloud to everyone at this table."Ill talk to Jonh and see if he's alright Micks."Torrie said.I nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know...Short I needed to end it rite here.I knew Im evil...Muwahaha...

*Hugs* 243


	3. Datetime!

Torrie's POV:  
I'm in my room at camp getting ready for my picnic with Johnny Bear. I'll wear my romper Johnny got me for my birthday last year. I wonder if he'll notice that he got it for me, oh who am I kidding he's John Cena, prob wont. Maybe my sexy leather high heels... then again maybe not. I'll just settle for flip flops. After all it is supposed to be 109 degrees today. I hope the tree is big. *KNOCK* "Coming Johnny bear!" I said as I look through my peep hole. "Hey Torr!" He said. "Let's go!" he said "I have all your favorites: Peanut Butter Jelly, Water, Chips, Gummy Bears!" "Oh see, that's why I love you! Um, notice the romper!?" "I got you it for um... your birthday last year." "Yep. Why I'm impressed. Let's go, baby." I said as I wrapped my arm around his. "Um, ok."

John's POV:

We arrived at Sunnyside's Local Park which is available to all campers. "John, since we've been dating for a few years, I think I should finally tell you one of my deepest darkest secrets..." Torrie said "You have to sleep with a chu chu night light too?" "Um, no... I'm a vam... is this garlic?" She asked "Yep, wanna bite?" "I don't a bite of the sandwich... I allergic." "Oh ok, you know what just tell me the secret in the car on the way home on Friday, k?" "Ok. Baby, you can't freak out though, ok?" "Ok, listen I've kissed Vicki Guerro, I'm not scared of ANYTHING!" "Ha ha! Ok."

Mayrse's POV:

I'm upstairs in the master bedroom at The Budget Inn "Randy I don't wanna talk." I said, still mad that he ate the last krabby patty gummy." "You still mad?" "Yep..." "Babe, don't be mad at me, if it makes you feel any better, i saved the pickle for you. A sour treat for a sweet mouth." "Oh, babe, thanks I forgive you." I said as I kissed his sweet lips. "Where is it?" "Right in my pocket... Here ya go." "Thanks honey. I love you. So sorry for over reacting!" "You didn't over react I did, I'm so sorry I ate that, I know how much you love them." "It's Ok. Your too darn cute to stay mad at!" I went in for another kiss "Uh uh uh! Eat the pickle first." "Ok." "Yummy!" "Ok, now I'll kiss you." *SMOOCH* "I love you soo much! Night!" "Night. honey." *LIGHTS OUT*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Mryse's POV:

Just got up. *YAWN* what time is it? Oh My... 1:30 PM. "Randy! Randy! Wake Up!" I said with a nudge to his shoulder. "5 More minutes, ma!" "Ma? It's Mayrse! Now wake up!" I said while nudging him a tad harder this time. *THUMP* "Um, OW! Babe, you dislocated my shoulder!" "Good, if it kills ya at least it woke you up." "Now what's the fuss about, how early is it, now early bird?" "It's 1:30 PM" "Then that means my mom and dad have left! We gotta go, get dressed and let's bounce!" "Ok, babe give me 15 minutes." "Ok, I'll be out in the Monte Carlo waiting." "Ok. Bye-Bye!" "Uh huh!" *SLAM* he shut the door. Now, what to wear? Bob and Elaine have already left to the dinner party... without us. "Where are they? Where are they?" I said while searching for my leathered boots. "Oh here they are." I slipped on the boots one by one. "Now let's go!" I said as I shut and locked the suite door. ROOM 303 read on the door. I ran towards the exit of the lobby and hopped into Randy's car. We've got a dinner party to crash.

Randy's POV:

"Darling, ready to crash a party?" I said to Mayrse, which looked HAWT for a woman who has to deal with SO much every day... it's normally me that she has to yell and scream at. "You are right, my love and nothing but it. Let's go!" she said back. I love that French-Canadian babe AKA Mayrse... stand back fellas shes ALL mine! "Now do you know the name of the restaurant?" "Um, yeah, here's the dinner reminder from the 'Romance Hut' aw, Randy-Bear that would be a perfect 6 year anniversarry gift to me." "Say what now?" "Our 6 year anniversarry, tonight, at six? You don't remember, aw Randy! You have a F+ when it comes to romance. You have no respect for women or their lifestyle." "Baby, I didn't know!" "Of course you didn't! It's always anyone but Randall! Right?" "I thought I was Randy- Bear?!" "Well, you lost that title, now it's Eck! I'm outta here!" She said while slamming the door. What have I done? Aw Randy, you really do have an F+ when it comes to romance and love, actually, maybe a F- or just a plain old F. Well I've lost the girl of my dreams, all because of me, for once it actually is my fault...

Well, what do you guys think? Will it all work out with Mayrse and Randy? Sorry I didn't make this chapter sooner we had school today. Follow and Review! Love and Hugs! 3 WWE CELEBS 243 :)


	4. Forest

**Hey . another Chapter!WAHOO! what happened to Mike?Whats Torrrie's secret?All u have to to find out is read..Read on u know u want .Love u all! XOXO, 243**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Mike Mizzanian."Hello.I am Brock camp counsler,This is Dawn."I heard someone say.I looked around and went to my cabin which was beside the girls.I went in and I saw Jeff and John."Hey ya doin?"I heard John ask."Nothing.I-uh..Im gonna go for a walk."I and John nodded then I went out of our cabin.I then headed for the woods.I walked for about 30 minutes then I saw Victoria sitting on a rock."Hi Mike."Victoria said.I waved then walked towards smirked.I narrowed my eyes."Come on out Brock ."She eyes widened and I turned around and came face to face with Brock."Hiiiii..."I smirked then pulled out his eyes widened even more(If thats possible).Then I heard a big *BOOM*.And everything went_ black.

Melina's POV:

"Mickie!"I yelled."What Mel?"I heard her ran down my I turned to Mickie."Mel?!What is it?!"She asked.I and Mickie went for a im a little faster then I was I saw something on the ground,so I went towards I realized it wasnt a WAS A was Mike's 's bf.I moved out of the way so Mickie could gasped then got down on the ground beside Mike."MIKE!OMGOSH!I cant...No...Mike!"Mickie said.I quickly regained my posture then called Jomo(as I like to call my BF)."John!Oh my...Mike..he's dead"I gasped then said that he would be right I quickly gave him directions to get where we were.

Mryse's POV:

"Randy!"I yelled."What Mryse?"He asked."I got a call from said that Mickie and Melina is missing!"I said with tears running down my face." sure that their -kick and Mel r strong girls."Randy said.I shook my head."Randy they've been gone for 4 hours."I said." are fine!'He said as he hugged me."Randy...Mikes gone to."I eyes tears ran down my face."Shh...just relax darling."Randy said.I closed my eyes and fell to sleep.

Maria's POV:

I layed down in my bed and was talking to Jeff,Torr,Ash,John,Adam,and eyes widened." wrong?"I heard Jeff ask."Jomo..he's not here."I said."OH MY GOD!"I heard Ashley yell.I then realized that my bed was lumpy.I sighed then lifted the matress reaviled a big black bag."Ria...whats that.."I heard Torrie say.I shrugged and saw a i un-zipped it and saw a body.I screamed and so did the I looked at the body was a had black hair and brown eyes."OH MY ...Its my cousin..."I said."Your cousin?"I heard Jeff say.I nodded with tears running down my face."Her name was my god..How could I was the camp she died at.I...oh then went over to her bed and lifted her matress which reaviled a black bag everyone started raising up matress' reavil a big black bag.

**Im done with this Chapter!Next chapter...Will Torrie reveal her secret to they find Mickie,Melina,and Jomo on time?Find out on the next chapter!**

**XOXO, 243**


	5. The feed

Hey yall,Its .celebs243!And im here with another chapter!btw:My computer is so taking off words!grr... finally reveals her not the way she wants will Jomo get their in time to save Melina and Mickie?Find out in this chapter.I WILL FIND .Love u all!

~ 243

(wwegirl243)

_"MIKE!OMGOSH!i CANT...NO...MIKE!"_

__Randy's Pov:

" .Wake 10:34 a.m."I groaned and covered her head with a pillow.I sighed then got up and went over to my bag to get my cell."Hey me Randy."I said."Randy... ,Jomo,Melina,and Micks-Kicks are gone."John said.I looked over to Mryse." everyone else their?"I asked." them are getting really worried about them "broski"as Zach would .I thought Zack was going to camp."John said."Oh god Mryse and I I should come back."I said." .Your on vacation with will be fine."John assured me.I sighed." call me if something goes wrong.'I said."Will do."John said."Bye is waking up."I said."Bye Randy."John said."Who were you talking to?"I heard Mryse ask."Oh...just John."I nodded.

John's POV:

"Torrie."I said."Oh hey John."She said while kissing my cheek."Can we go look for Mel,Mick,Miz,and Jomo now?"Torrie asked.I we went off to find the others.

Mickie's POV:

I cryed." have to go...What if the killer is still around?"Melina asked.I shook my head."Mickie!Please.."Jomo said."You-You do-dont -Mike was my boyfriend.I loved him.."I said."MICKIE!PLEASE...I dont want to loose another Micks.."Melina said.I sighed."Fine.."I we started to head back when something zoomed past us."Oh my WAS THAT?"I yelled/asked."Shh."Melina looked around then turned to us and said,"Look.I need you two to go in front of need to ?"Jomo and Melina we took Jomo following for far we heard a not any 's looked back and stopped."John!"Melina yelled."Melina!We have to go!"I shook her head but ran so out stopping for what seemed for we reached ran into Torrie,John,Maria,Jeff,Matt,Ashley,and Adam!"Mickie!Melina!"I heard Torrie yell."Wheres Jomo?And Mike."Maria 's eyes widened and then she started everyones eyes got John asked the question that everyone wanted to know:"Are they dead?".

Torrie's POV:

"Guys Im going to go back to our cabin and.. have a snack ok?"I said to the others."Torrie I dont think that-"John was saying but I cut him off."Ill be fine John."I said and walked I saw a squirell and I compelled it to come to I carefully raised its neck up and was flowing in to my mouth."Torrie?"I heard someone eyes widened.I dropped the squierrell and turned towards the voice."John I-"I was about to say."What...What are you?"John asked."I think you know what I am John."I said jaw opened to he backed away I grabbed his arm."John...I still love you."I broke free from my grip and away from I was a that needed blood to survive.I sighed then wiped my mouth off and regained my posture and headed towards the group.

OH...CLIFFHANGER!Hahaha.I evil... .Jeff Hardy Hugs for everyone! SO...who's next?I am going with ... you never writing insticts may change... will NOT be Jeff!I just love Jeffy to mush to kill him Jeff!*gives skittles to Jeff.(Then Jeff eats then runs around acting crazy)*Oh well...Well I will update tommorow!WAHOO...YEA :Look for a new story you like The Vampire Diaries then read .Oh and I will update in the sequel to:Love ...I love you all!Reveiw!

*hugs and kisses* 243

_wwegirl243_


	6. Killer

**Hey PPL!Its 243!With another chap for twisted!**

John's POV:

I walked out of my cabin and saw Torrie sitting on the ground.I sighed.I love Torr...But being a vampire...I cant go against my ancestors.I KILL vampires..But I cant kill Torrie..CAN I?


	7. Monster Underneath

**Hello lovely here with a new chap!I know..I havent written in I have school and assighnments 2 do :(. !**

****John's POV:CONTINUTAION.

"Hey John."I jumped.I turned around and saw Candice.I snickered."What do you want?"I asked."You."She simply said.I shook my head." 's a vampire...Your going to have to kill her..She's evil only kills."She said.I shook my head," .I don't like I need you to leave me alone!"I walked off.I sighed in relief."John..Please don't tell Maria..I need Maria."I heard Torrie say."You need her?You mean you want to EAT her?"I she had tears running down her face."Please..."She said.I rolled my eyes and walked away.I thought vampires could turn their feeling's why didn't she?

Randy's POV:

I walked out of the hotel and started for the shop that Mryse was to meet me left early this morning and told me to meet her their at 6:00 p.m I was walking down the street I heard I walked towards it and saw that it was in a alley,I sighed and walked someone hit me from behind.I I kicked and I felt a tingle on my neck."What the heck.."I came pain.I ."RANDY!"I heard someone the figure was away from me and on the it ran ..like nothing i've ever seen."Mryse..?"I had wide eyes and blood running down her cheek."Randy..."She said.

Mryse's POV:

"Randy.."I said.I heard a ran out of the I saw getting something came over me..and the figure was against the wall..just with the flick of my am I?Am I a...a..monster?" you ok...Your bleeding."Randy said.I nodded."Are you ok?"I nodded.I looked down at Randy and saw a bite like mark." that?"I said while pointing to the mark."I..don't know.."He he passed I Gave him my blood.I sliced my hand and fed him my blood.I didn't know why but I just...Like told me to give him opened his eyes and I eyes were he had he was coming near me...

**_ohh...Cliffhanger!Ill try to write more sorry if it delete's y it does that...And who would have thought that John Cena(The hot,football star) would have been...a Vampire Hunter..And Randy...What his he now..And what happened with Randy be able to control what ever it is..Or will something go worng and hurt if he does..will he be able to EVER forgive him self?_**


End file.
